Episode 3927 (7 January 2010)
Synopsis Zsa Zsa has her arms around Peter as Lauren shouts at him. Peter tells Lauren it was a drunken mistake but reminds her that she dumped him. Lauren slaps Peter and then Zsa Zsa for laughing at her. Lauren startsto push Zsa Zsa and the pair of them start fighting. Exasperated, Whitney steps in to break up the fight and recognises Zsa Zsa from the stall. Whitney tells them to sit and talk, but this fails and she gets pulled into the fight. Lucy eventually steps in and asks Zsa Zsa to leave but before going Zsa Zsa throws a bowl of punch over Lucy, Whitney and Lauren and takes a bottle of vodka. In the bedroom, Lauren changes into one of Amira’s tops. Lauren starts to tell Lucy that she thought Peter was different and sees that she was wrong, and that they should use men before they get hurt. With the party in full swing, Todd trips against a table and knocks a lamp off breaking it, and everyone begins to cheer. Fat Boy half-heartedly steps in and shouts at everyone to stop trashing the room while standing on the coffee table. The table collapses under him and everyone starts to trash the living room. Horrified by what she is seeing, Lucy starts shouting at everyone to stop, but no one is listening to her. Leon then steps in and tells her he saw a squad car pull up. Horrified, Lucy goes to the window to look outside, whilst everyone starts to flee. Closing the front door, Lucy turns to survey the damage. Lucy soon spots Whitney’s bag on the floor open and sees a condom. She takes it as Leon is in the doorway. Leon asks Lucy if she wants help cleaning up. Lucy throws Fat Boy out of the flat, as he moans that he hasn’t got his twister game. Leon soon finds the game and he and Lucy play it but the condom Lucy took falls out of her pocket and she blushes. Leon tells her that he doesn’t want to take advantage of her. Lucy and Leon start to kiss, whilst Lucy starts unbuttoning Leon’s shirt. In Amira’s bedroom, Lucy and Leon are in bed when Leon’s phone beeps. Leon asks Lucy if they want to meet up again and she says yes. Leon then leaves Lucy who feels like crying because she did not want things to go so far. It was her first time. Outside, Peter catches up with Lauren who is still upset. Peter then walks over to Zsa Zsa who is sitting at the bus stop drinking vodka. Zsa Zsa asks Peter if he knew the person who used to live at 89b. It seems Zsa Zsa has come to Walford to look for someone. At the cafe Darren is with Tamwar debating if he should call Libby or not. Adam joins them and tells Darren to leave Libby alone. Adam soon heads outside and sends a text to Libby, telling her that if she needs a friend he's there for her. After hearing the bombshell, the Mitchells all stare at Peggy and DCI Marsden asks for the allegation to be repeated. The Mitchells look shocked as it becomes clear that Peggy visited Archie on Christmas day. However, DCI Marsden soon notices something of significance and sticks to her guns and goes ahead in making her arrest. DCI Marsden tells Peggy that she originally came to see her and asks Peggy to accompany her to the station. Phil drives to the police station to wait for his mum, accompanied by Shirley. Ronnie finds Roxy going through Peggy’s handbag and realises that Roxy thinks the accusation about Peggy may be true. They soon find the divorce papers and realise that Peggy is still married to Archie, meaning that she may get the Vic back. Peggy tells DCI Marsden that she did go to see Archie, but he was alive when she left him. DCI Marsden does not believe Peggy after laying out a list of the evil deeds Archie did to her and the family. Peggy informs DCI Marsden that the accusation against her is only from one family member who is not in the right frame of mind. Peggy tells DCI Marsden that she still loved Archie, and that the police should arrest Janine. Eventually Peggy is told she can leave but before she goes a shaken Peggy paces the room when DCI Marsden enters with Peggy’s accuser. Peggy pleads with her accuser that they should stick together but she’s shocked when her accuser tells her why they did it. Back at home in the kitchen, Ronnie and Roxy begin to grill Peggy about the divorce papers. Peggy tells them that she went to see Archie, and that he had told her that she could have the pub back but only if she fights him for it, as his wife. Ronnie and Roxy both hug Peggy, but they are soon shocked when a face from the past interrupts them – it’s Glenda, their mum. Bradley is looking at places for himself and Stacey to move to when suddenly, Jean enters. Bradley slams his laptop shut. Jean asks Bradley what they are both looking at and implies that she knows they are throwing her a surprise party. Stacey thinks they should delay leaving the Square but Bradley is keen to go as soon as possible to that people don’t work out the truth. Stacey suggests that they tell her mum their secret. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes